Hora de Aventura: Un universo diferente
by MurderW.D
Summary: (Titulo provisional) Finn tiene sueños que le muestran cosas que pasan eventualmente, éstos lo llevaron a terminar siendo mas maduro y lo impulsaron a ser mas fuerte, para evitar las catástrofes que pueden llegar a azotar a OOO y al mundo entero, como una nueva aparición de El Lich, la segunda venida de Golb o aquella guerra que le mostraba sus sueños
1. El Comienzo

Finn se encontraba en su forma astral viendo lo que parecia ser un "lucha" entre un colosal ser rojo rodeado de aura del mismo color y una gran roca cubierta del mas puro fuego azul

- _Mmm, otra vez aquí, ¿que podrá significar este sueño?_ -se preguntó a si mismo el chico que se encontraba muy confundido en esta situación. Desde hace aproximadamente 2 años que venía teniendo esta clase de sueños, a veces los protagonizaba una versión suya pero mas adulta, otras donde se encontraba junto a una versión de él hecha de pasto (aunque estos casi siempre se encontraban peleando a muerte). Otros en los que estaba con Susana, Jake y BMO en un barco. Pero la mayoria de veces era este o uno en donde se...

- _Ah caray, de nuevo estoy pensando de más las cosas_ -dijo hablandole al aire. Volviendo al tema sabía que el gigante rojo era Golb, lo había leído en el enchiridion, que lo describía como una "entidad misteriosa que encarna el caos" y muchas cosas más que no le interesaban. Pero ¿que era ese cometa que se estrellaba contra Golb? Había buscado bastante en el libro y no encontraba nada sobre el tema, aunque por alguna extraña razon el cometa le daba una sensación de "familiaridad" algo extraña.

Bueno volviendo a la "lucha", si se pudiese llamar asi, ya que sólo el cometa atacaba estrellándo su voluminoso ser contra el titán rojo (aunque no es como si le hiciera daño verdadero).De pronto todo se desvanecia y él (Finn) se quedaba en la oscuridad, posteriormente el sueño acaba, terminando en un:

 _-Aaaaaaahhhhh_ -gritó Finn, aunque el sueño no era en si aterrador, a él siempre le asustaba la sensación de vacío que quedaba una vez que todo acababa, como si el de verdad hubiera estado ahí y hubiera desaparecido

- _Hermanito ¿que te pasa?_ -preguntó Jake entrando a toda prisa a la habitación con una expresión preocupada

- _Nada Jake, solo esos sueños otra vez_ \- explicó el niño, le habia contado a su hermano sobre sus sueños, no de todo, solo de algunas cosas que no lo preocuparían de mas, como aquel sueño en el que la dulce princesa creo esa esfige rosa llamado Goliad y que ellos le enseñaron a como gobernar, pero todo termino mal y tuvieron que crear a otra esfinge que era algo parecido a un hijo para el, y estos terminaron en una batalla eterna, al final determinaron que no significaba nada y que no pasaría, ya que Búho Cósmico no aparecía en él y por ende no podria ser un presagio.

- _Vamos Finn, ya determinamos que esos sueños eran parte de tu subconsciente haciendote una broma o algo asi_ -dijo Jake adoptando una pose pensativa, poniendo un pata debajo de su menton

Pero el chico no pensaba lo mismo, había soñado cosas que ocurrían poco despues, como que tronquitos estaba en la dimensión de cristal o lo ocurrido en la batalla mágica, al principio creyó que era genial pero despues se dio cuenta de que si las cosas se volvían realidad, entonces Golb iba a volver en cualquier momento, y tenia que encontrar a ese cometa que parecía ser el unico rival para él. Pero bueno un paso a la vez, mientras tanto se iba a concentrar en ser mas fuerte, y la habilidad **(1)** que descubrio hace 2 años le resulto muy util. Sucedió despues de transformarse en mago y "perder" sus poderes, habia resultado ser que solo estaban inactivos por haber perdido su capa **(2)** , aunque no los pudiera usar libremente por falta de un foco **(3)** , pero eso se podria resolver si transformara a Demon Blood **(4)** en uno. Además todavía tenia su forma de "fenómeno", solo ahora podía transformar mas partes de si en gigantes que combinado con su forma de cristal aumentaba mucho tanto su ofensiva como defensiva, aunque no la usaba mucho por la poca movilidad que presentaba. También conservaba su poderes de ninja helado, aunque ahora los usara como parte de su magia de hielo, en la resultado ser bastante talentoso, aunque no solo en esa, sino también en cualquiera que tuviera que ver con el clima, como la magia de agua, la eléctrica, la de viento, y la de temperatura, aunque a estas solo las dominará levemente. Y como última adición estaba su forma Demonio, la segunda mas fuerte despues de la del Mago Supremo, pero la mas difícil de controlar, por que cada vez que lo usaba(que no eran muchas) se descontrolaba mucho, por que se activa su sangre de demonio(que habia obtenido de esa transformación). Pero pese a todo aunque parezca muy poderoso, todavía le faltaba mucho para poder comprarse aunque sea un poco a El Lich, él lo sabía, si lo había vencido antes fue por pura suerte o cosas adyacentes a él, pero estaba en camino a superarlo, si tan solo tuviera mas fuerza, si tan solo...

- _Hermanito, hermanito, hermanito_ -diho Jake moviendo el cuerpo de Finn de un lado a otro

- _¿Que pasa Jake?_ -respondió el humano mirando con mala cara a su hermano por estar zarandeandolo sin parar

- _Ay no se jovencito, te quedaste mirando a la nada por varios minutos y no respondías a nada_ -respondio el perro mostrando cierta preocupación en su tono

- _No te preocupes, solo estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en la nocheosfera_ -mintió Finn para intentar calmarlo

- _Oh eso si, eso si que fue loco, con las bananas-popo y tu transformandote en demonio, que bueno que el padre de Marceline intervino o sino no quiero pensar como hubiera acabado todo_ -expreso el perro relajandose un poco- _Bueno hermanito, me voy a pasar el dia con Arcoiris, si pasa algo avisame_ -dijo despues de un rato saliendo de la casa

- _Mmm, tengo todo el dia libre, tal vez debería hacer el ritual para transformar la espada en mi foco y protegerla del tal Kee-Oth ese_ -dijo Finn recordando uno de sus sueños en donde aparecía ese demonio y destruía la antigua espada de su padre, él no quería que eso pasase, por esa razón iba a transformarla en su foco, de esa manera si se perdía volvería eventualmente y ademas le daría cierta protección si intentaban destruirla, ademas ya sentía una especie de unión con ella, teorizaba que tal vez es a causa de una clase de resonancia a su sangre de demonio...

- _Ay glob, de verdad que últimamente ando demasiado pensativo, bueno son las 9 y creo que ya es hora de ir a preparar el ritual_ -dijo el humano cambiandose su pijama y saliendo de casa para ir su cueva de entrenamiento que no estaba muy lejos, aunque tampoco estaba cerca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y así despues de aproximadamente una hora de recorrido había llegado ahí, la había encontrado una vez que estaba buscando grutas con Jake y le parecio un buen lugar que entrenar, tenia de todo hasta un pequeño lago subterraneo para meditar y practicar su magia de agua y de hielo, claro que cuando lo encontro no le pareció la gran cosa, ademas de que estaba llena de suciedad y monstruos débiles, ahora estaba llena de cosas magicas o normales que encontraba y no se llevaba a la casa del árbol, por que podrían delatarlo y cosas asi, y se preguntarán ¿delatarlo de qué? Bueno podria decirse que no le había dicho a casi nadie de sus poderes, y aunque jake sabia de algunas cosas, no le habia dicho todo, para no preocuparlo de mas, por ejemplo una de las cosas que no le dijo a Jake es que volvio a la cueva del rey peleador **(5)** , por que no lo hubiera dejado salir de la casa nuevamente por miedo a que se vuelva algo loco como aquella vez, pero gracias a esa visita logro conseguir algunas armas interesantes, otra de las cosas que no le había a nadie, era que todavía conservaba los Lentes de Nerdicon, aunque nunca los usaba por mas de 10 minutos, o sino se empezaba a ponerse como loco y no queria ocasionar otro incidente como el de la feria de ciencias, las guardaba por que le ayudaba a comprender algunos de los problemas que aquejaban su pobre mente de 14 años, ademas de crear algunos artilugios muy interesantes, como recrear su espada tetradimensional(que tenia sellada por seguridad), o crear algunas maquinas e instrumentos que le ayudaran en su entrenamiento, como esas brazaletes de gravedad o sus supresores de magia, pero lo que más le gustaba y eso no significaba que abusara de ello era que su inteligencia aumentaba cada vez que termiba de usar los anteojos, llegando a ser bastante inteligente para su edad aunque siempre lo ocultaba, para no tener que dar explicaciones de mas.

- _Ok, si quiero que esto salga bien tendre que usar las gafas_ -dijo Finn acercandose al altar donde tenia los lentes, no podia dejar que se dañen colocandolos en cualquier parte, mirando los lentes una ultima vez se los puso- _Bueno solo tengo 10 minutos asi que, es mejor empezar_ -hablo esta vez poniendo cara sería

- _Según el enchiridion y algunos textos que leí, la mejor protección contra un demonio es el agua bendita, tal vez deberia utilizar algunas gotas de lágrimas del Cíclope, tal vez sirva para que se pueda reparar si se rompe, ya que esta hecha de sangre, y las lagrimas regeran la sangre, mmm podria servir, que mas, tal vez aumentar su filo con algunos hechizos, su resistencia al fuego con alguna runa ignifuga, tambien una runa para potenciar la magia de hielo, quizás deberia hacer hacer una replica para engañar a Kee-Oth y a todos, para tener una excusa para obtener aquella espada de pasto, se veía interesante, pero tendría que romperla antes de hacer el ritual, es una apuesta arriesgada, pero asumire los riesgos_ -dijo Finn, terminando de trazar el círculo donde colocaria la espada, dejando 4 espacios en el circulo para poder colocar las cosas- _Entonces tendré que agregar una runa para que pueda cambiar su forma y otra para que se pueda hacer invisible, para poder ocultarla, ya que siempre volveria a mi si la vuelvo mi foco_ -hablo agregando 2 espacios al circulo, con tanta delicadeza y concentracion que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado 9 minutos

- _Solo me quedan 30 segundos, escribiré las palabras necesarias para el ritual antes de quitarme los lentes_ -dijo Finn, treinta segundos despues, para anotar las palabras necesarias para el ritual antes de que se acabé el tiempo, faltandole solo 5 segundos se los quitó, solo para que le de una jaqueca por la sobre carga de información que recibió de los lentes

- _Bueno, por lo menos tengo todo el trazado hecho, ahora a colocar los materiales necesar..._ -dijo el héroe feliz por haber trazado el círculo, pero cayó en cuenta que lo único que tenia eran las lágrimas, y tendría que ir a la ciudad de los magos a buscar las runas y a algun templo viejo el agua bendita.

- _Ahg, mas problemas, por fin iba a poder usar la magia con mayor libertad, y me olvido de los materiales, ¿que hare ahora?_ -dijo desanimado, pensando en lo que haría, podría ir a buscar los materiales pero realmente no tenía ganas para hacer eso, lo dejaria para otro dia, mejor iba a explorar algunas mazmorras o solo volver a la casa del arbol

- _Bueno, ya lo pensaré en el caminó de regresó_ -dijo saliendo de la cueva y volviendo a activar las barreras magicas que la protegían

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Tan tan, osease fin**

 **1-Un extraño poder que tiene este Finn que le permite conservar los poderes, que le otorgan ciertos objetos o habilidades que hubiera tenido y "perdido"**

 **2-La razon por la que Finn perdio su magia en "Magos", digamos que la capa era su foco para esa magia, aunque en este mundo si puede usar los poderes por su habilidad en el original no**

 **3-El foco es un objeto con el cual un ser que quiere aprender magia la puede usar(por ejemplo la corona de Simón(rey helado)), en este caso a Finn que tiene magia de forma natural le sirve para aumentar la potencia**

 **4-Demon Blood, para los que no se dieron es la espada de la Familia de Jake segun wikia, o espada sangre de demonio, que también sirve**

 **5-En este universo el coliseo no desapareció despues de la muerte del rey peleador, por razonea que mas adelante seran explicadas**

 **Bueno en lo general la historia se ubica poco despues de "la monstruita de papi" de la cuarta temporada, esta historia se me ocurrió por** **razones casi completamente diferentes al producto final, el origen de todo esto se vera explicado en algun capitulo especial, que funcione como un Post-Pre-Prologo, no busquen esa palabra me la acabo de inventar, en resumen, mas adelante subire algun episodio que expliqué la existencia de este Finn, el sueño que se muestra y algunas cosas mas**

 **Como último tengo que decir que perdonen si encuentran algunas fallas en el capítulo, y para todas aquellas personitas a las que les interese la historia lamento decirlos que podria tardarme un poco para el siguiente capitulo, para este nomas hice como tres betas en cada una arreglando los errores del anterior, que si bien no eran en la trama, eran cosas que molestarian a la hora de leer**


	2. Problemas y mas Problemas

**Muy buenas señores y señoritas, aquí el segundo capítulo, que me costó mas escribir que el anterior, tal vez por que esta basado en un capitulo real, la primer parte esta casi basada al completo en el capitulo "En tus zapatos"** , **la otra mitad si me fue mas facil de escribir ya que no tenía que seguir un guion ya escritó, este es el procedimiento que hare con la mayoria de capítulos basado en canónicos, lo siento si es que sienten alguna escena algo forzada y si es asi diganmelo en los review, si mas que decir y agradeciendo a** **los que siguen la historia empecemos**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Disclaimer** **: Hora de aventura no me pertenece sino a su respestivo creador y bla bla bla, lo elementos que puede que tome de otras historia tampoco me pertenecen**

 **Era necesario :"v**

 **Dialogos:**

 _-Humanos hablando-Voz normal_

 ** _-Bestias,_** ** _Monstruos-Voz gruesa o profunda_**

 _ **(pens** amientos)-Voz mental_

 ** _-[Magia]-bla bla bla_**

(N/A)-que podrá ser esto, exacto las notas de autor

 ** _Todos lo hacen, solo queria ser popular_**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

En una cueva profunda y escasamente iluminada se podía ver a un oso grizzliy se encontraba frente a un pequeño caracol que emanaba una impresionante aura de muerte y devastación.

- ** _Escuchame atentamente oso tonto, irás en busca de ese maldito héroe humano, y me traeras el enchiridion_** -dijo con un voz sumamente profunda el pequeño molusco.

- ** _Yo. solo. querer. ser. héroe_** -expresó el oso esperando que ese caracol pudiera cumplir su sueño.

 ** _-Lo seras pero solo si logras conseguirme ese_** ** _libro_** -dijo el ser maligno intentando engañar al mamífero y que consiga ese objeto para él y sus planes futuros, ya que no había mucho que pudiera hacer siendo un caracol, aunque ciertamente tener un cuerpo como ese le da cierta ventajas a la hora de ocultarse y pasar desapercibido.

 ** _-Entendido. Amo-_** hablo el oso con rastros de sumisión en su voz, mientras sus ojos titilaban entre normales a unos insanos ojos verdes de aspecto putrido.

- ** _(Al fin esta mostrando indicios de estar bajo el control mental, pero eso no bastará para_** ** _que logré su objetivo, este chico Finn el humano es mas poderoso de lo que aparenta, asi que..) Animal tonto acercate, te dare algunas cosas que te servirán en tu_** ** _misión-_** penso y dijo el Lich, ordenando a su nuevo vasallo que se acerqué para seguidamente recitar algunas palabras en algún idioma olvidado, haciendo que estás se formen en el aire y entren en el cuerpo del oso para terminar formando dos sellos, uno en la frente del oso que tenia la forma de un ojo y otro con forma de dos manos agarrando algo en la zona del corazon, solo para brillar y terminar desapareciendo- ** _El primer sello de tu frente sirve para que pueda ver lo que haces y el segundo..-._**

- ** _Yo. ir a. buscar. chico._** ** _héroe-_** expreso el animal saliendo de la cueva subido en una bicicleta desplazándose a velocidades bastante altas.

- ** _Espero que ese estupido animal no me fallé aunque no creo que pueda el segundo sello hace que sea imposible hacerlo,_** ** _JAJAJAJAJAJA_** \- expresó el caracol dando una siniestra risa que pondria los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Finn se encontraba cayendo del cielo, sin oponer resistencia alguna a la caída cuando de pronto un Jake pequeño se asoma de su mochila.

- _Ahi vas otra vez_ -dice este ultimo recibiendo una afirmación de parte del chico- _Tu si que no te cansas de_ _esto_ -dijo esta vez sacando desde otra parte de la mochila lo que parecia ser un cordón de paracaídas, solo para que este sea estirado y él se transforme en uno.

- _Siiiiiiiiiii_ -grito el humano mientras caia, para que al tocar el piso y terminar aterrizando cerca de donde se encontraba la dulce princesa, para hacer un especia de baile- _Osea hellou, ¿que onda princesa?, ¿como están todos?_ -dijo hablando a todo la gente que se encontraba reunida para empezar una fiesta.

A lo lejos en un bosque se podia ver a el mismo oso que se encontraba anteriormente en la cueva solo que ahora tenia un comportamiento mas salvaje.

-( ** _Arr, tal. vez. copiar. humano. ayudar)_** -penso el oso, acercandose al tumulto de gente que se encontraba festejando.

- _Hola que gusto soy Jake... soy Jake-_ hablo el perro amarillo mostrando una expresión molesta al ser ignorado por el animal.

- _Mira todo lo que traje Jake_ -hablo el héroe dejando un paquete de mani y dos envases de bebida en la mesa, para luego empezar a devorar todo, seguido de el oso que empezo a imitarlo y se termino atragando con el mani- _Ah no puede respirar_ -dijo Finn saltando a la ayuda, intentando hacer que escupa los frutos utilizando los brazos, pero como fallo utilizó el "Enchiridion" para obligarlo a escupirlas.

-( ** _El. libro. mi. oportunidad. no. no. podria. escapar_** )-penso el grizzly viendo sus opciones, pero decidiendo esperar para una mejor oportunidad.

- _Wow Finn que buen libro_ -dijo un dulce admirandolo.

- _Si ta bueno, es el "Enchiridion" el manual del héroe_ -dijo el humano guardandolo en su mochila para luego dirigirse al oso- _Oye viejo estas bien?-._

- ** _Sii_** -respondio esté.

- _Pues que siga la fiesta_ _gente_ -dijo el chico volviendo a unirse a la diversión.

Mas tarde esa noche Finn y Jake se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia su casa despues de haber terminado la fiesta, y se dieron cuanta que el oso los estaba siguiendo, y este se encontraba cambiando en dos patas.

- _Oye viejo, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?-_ dijo el humano pareciendole divertido lo que hacia el oso-¿ _Que te parece?_ -hablo nuevamente.

- _No lo se hermanito, este oso me parece raro_ -dijo el perro mientras veia al oso intentar imitar la risa de su hermano.

 _-Vamos Jake, que tanto daño puede hacer es solo un oso-_ dijo Finn convenciendolo para llevar el oso a su casa.

Y asi siguieron el camino hasta su casa, a Jake le seguia pareciendo raro que el oso seguia imitando las cosas que hacía Finn, como por ejemplo algunos sonidos, frases o cosas como beber un poco de agua, pero solo imitaba al humano, ya que cuando intento que le imite este solo termino dandole un golpe, lo peor para él era su hermano solo apoyará al imitador.

-¿ _Eh?_ -hablo somnoliento el perro, solo para escuchar un sonido que provenía del piso de abajo- _hey Finn ¿eres tu?-_ preguntó para darse cuenta que su hermano se encontraba profundamente dormido en su cama, asi que decidió bajar a ver que era lo que producía el sonido, para encontrar al oso con la ropa del humano, bailando y diciendo lo que este último había dicho y hecho en la fiesta, asi que subió rápidamente a la habitación a buscar a su hermano, pero cuando llego abajo el oso se encontraba durmiendo.

- _Tienes que creeme Finn, cuando baje estaba bailando algun tipo de danza contemporánea, ay_ -dijo Jake pensando que su hermanito tal vez no le creería.

 _-Vale te creo, solo que, ¿que importa? es solo un oso, que me imite no hace daño a nadie, es agradable y le gusta mi estilo no es un crimen-_ dijo el chico mostrandole su punto de vista.

- _Oh, tienes razon, bueno mejor solo vamonos a dormir_ -dijo el perro entendiendo el punto del héroe y como el cansancio le estaba ganando prefirió ir a dormir y que todo se arregle solo.

- _ya rugiste, vamos a hacer la meme_ -dijo Finn subiendo las escaleras, seguido de él.

 ** _-(arr. plan. funcionar. humano. no. preocupar)_** -penso el animal mientras fingia dormir, mientras repasaba su plan para conseguir el libro, que consistia en imitar al humano, hacer que piense que de verdad queria ser héroe... no, el de verdad queria ser un héroe o asi deberia ser, no, tenía que cumplir con las ordenes de su amo, y a despues conseguir que el chico le entregué el libró voluntariamente, no parecia tener mucho apego por el libro y tal vez se lo regale si muestra algunos deseos de ser héroe.

Era la mañana siguiente y para desgracia de Jake las cosas no habian mejorado, el oso cada vez se hacia mas evidente a la hora se imitar a su hermano, desde desayunar al mismo tiempo como repetir las frases unos segundos luegos, pero como Finn habia dicho anteriormente no. hacia daño, aunque fuera muy pesado, asi que la mayoria del tiempo trataba de ignoralo, pero realmente le molesto cuando el héroe se fue a buscar a BMO y el oso empezo a comer los pastelillos de su hermano, para luego intentar culparlo, esto ya habia ido muy lejos, iba a grabarlo para mostarle a Finn la verdad pero se quedo dormido.

 _-Jake he vuelto, eh, ehhh, ¿te comiste mis_ _pastelillos?-_ gritoel humano con una expresión enojada.

 _-Oigame no, fue el oso y tengo pruebas, lo grabe mientras lo_ _hacia_ -respondio el perro mostrandole las cámara al humano.

 _-¿Que?, el tipo se comió mis pastelillos y tu no hiciste nada para_ _detenerlo, ¿que onda contigo?_ -dijo el chico para enojarse aun mas mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

 _-El tipo intentaba culparme, ademas intenta robar tu vida y tu defendiendolo-_.

 _-Es un oso Jake, no sabe lo que hace, solo lo hace y ya-_.

 _-Ah si, me encanta el oso, entonces si te llevas tan bien con él, entonces vayan juntos a la tonta "fiesta de Finn" y que se diviertan yo no voy-_ grito ahora el enojado perro mientras señalaba una hoja con letras mal escritas.

 _-Espera, yo no hice este volante-_ dijo finn mirando la hoja.

 _-Entonces parece que tu gran amigo el oso de verdad intenta robar tu vida-_ dijo jake con un tono de burla.

 _-No creo, tal vez solo es una broma-_ dijo el humano con un poco de duda- _Bueno mejor vamos a ver que pasa-_.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El oso se encontraba con una mascara mal pintada que intentaba imitar la cara de finn y estaba bailando junto con la dulce princesa mientras que esperaba que el chico héroe se acercará para formar un escena e intentar conmoverlo para obtener el libro, no queria saber lo que le haria su amo si no lo lograba.

 ** _-(Arr. por. que. chico. héroe. tardar. tanto)_** -dijo en su mente mientras esperaba impaciente que el humano apareciera, ya no deseaba seguir imitando al humano, le parecía tedioso, todo lo que tenía que ver con ese héroe, ya queria volver con su amo y que este le de su nueva misión. Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras su ojo titilaban de negro a verde.

 ** _-Sopas. sopas._** ** _changos_** -empezo a decir mientras veía como el humano que estaba esperando se acercaba de prisa para luego sacarle su mascara.

 _-Mala onda carnal_ -dice este mientras miraba mal al animal, para que despues la gente empezara a murmurar- _No eres yo, nunca seras como yo-_ dice antes de ver como el oso se aleja llorando, haciendo que se sienta mal lo que provoca que le siga.

 _-Oye oye, lo siento, eres un oso de pelos, por que no solo ser asi y ya-_ dicen el humano y el perro a la vez.

 ** _-Quiero. ser. héroe. como. lo. eres. tu_** -invento mientras fingia llorar, esperando conmover al héroe.

- _Aw, cosita, ahh te daría el "Enchiridion" si es que no fuera tan importante_ -dijo el humano enternesido por las palabras del oso.

 ** _-(Arr. rayos. que. hacer_** )-penso el animal, mientras veía su plan hecho trizas, si el héroe no le entregaba voluntariamente no podria conseguirlo, carecía de la fuerza para escapar un vez que lo robara, asi que decidió hacer lo mas lógico y escapó de ahi, ya que no lograria nada.

- _Espera oso, puedo enseñarte a ser héroe si te quedas_ -grito Finn viendo como escapaba, deteniendose un poco en la parte de enseñarle a ser héroe solo para aumentar la velocidad poco despues.

- _Para hermanito, el oso no quiere nuestra ayuda dejalo se libre-_ dijo Jake mientras detenia a su hermano de persguir al oso.

- _Entendido mano_ -dijo el humano con la cabeza mientras miraba el piso con un expresión triste.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

En otro lugar al mismo tiempo un caracol miraba por una especia de bruma lo que pasaba con el oso, que se encontraba escapando hacia el sentido contrario a la cueva en la que se encontraba.

 ** _-Maldito oso, sabia que no podia confiar en él, que bien que le puse esos sellos o sino todo estaría perdido JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_** dijo mientras su ojos empezaba a brillar fuertemente y en la bruma se notaba como el oso paraba de pronto mientras el sello de su frente empezaba a brillar y sus ojos se volvían completamente verdes.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Había pasado una semana de lo ocurrido con el oso, y Finn se encontraba frente a un lago pensando en lo ocurrido con el animal y todavía se sentía un poco mal por no poder ayudarlo ya que el queria poder ayudar a todos y si no podiq hacer algo tan simple como ayudar a un solo ser como le haría con cantidades de personas.

- _Ahhh_ -suspirando alejo esos pensamientos de su mente, además era mejor asi, no quería involucrar al pobre en la vida de un héroe, era demasiado peligrosa, ademas de la tristeza que te deja el no poder ayudar a alguien, no lo soportaría cualquiera.

Siguiendo esa ruta de pensamiento el chico héroe se fue del lago para ir a la casa del arbol ya que se hacia tarde y Jake no estaba en casa, cuando se encontraba cerca de ella, ve a una figura escapando a todo velocidad, sin pensarlo dos veces entra dentro y ve todo desordenado, buscando rápidamente en la parte de arriba se da cuenta que falta su mochila que por razones de la vida no habia llevado hoy al lago, asi que saliendo por una ventana cercana usando magia de viento para volar y perseguir a la figura que todavia se veía a la lejanía.

 _-Ahhhhh, vuelve aquí, esas cosas no son tuyas-_ grito el humano aumentando su velocidad usando mas magia, mientras se acercaba se acerca se da cuenta que era el oso que lo imitaba el que habia robado sus cosas- _¿Por que haces esto? ¿Por el Enchiridion? te dije que no podias_ _tenerlo_ -dijo nuevamente chocando contra el cuerpo del oso.

 ** _-Je, no es por eso chico héroe,_** ** _este cuerpo ya no le pertenece a ese animal_** ** _jeje-_** dijo el oso con una voz sumamente oscura.

 _-Esa voz, El Lich, que haces aqui, no deberias estar... estar vivo-_ dijo el humano con cierto desconcierto en su voz.

 ** _-No puedes matar a seres como yo Finn-_** dijo el Lich mientras pensaba en su proximo movimiento, no podría hacer mucho con el humano con ese cuerpo tal vez debería usar el segundo sello- **_Es un lastima que no pueda hablar mas contigo Finn pero necesitó llevar este libro_** ** _conmigo y para eso tengo que_** ** _matarte_** \- dijo mientras el sello que tenía en la zona del corazón empezaba a brillar.

 _-No creas que te lo dejare fácil, no soy tan débil como antes-_ dijo Finn haciendo que su cuerpo empezaba a irradiar magia, mientras saltaba para darle una patada al cuerpo del oso.

 ** _-Tan impertinente como siempre, pero antes de luchar dejame hacer algo-_** hablo el oso mientras esquivaba y empezaba a decir palabras en algun idioma muerto mientras el "Enchiridion" se rodeaba de un aura verde y salia expulsado a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba su cueva.

 _-El libro, no te dejare-_ gritó el humano usando magia de viento para volar e intentar agarrar el libro, solo para sentir como el cuerpo del oso le caía encima- _Ashh, no tengo tiempo para esto-_ dijo para lanzar un esfera de magia de viento y enviar al Lich a volar y mientras usaba mas magia para perseguir el libro, pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el libro fue mandado hacia abajo por un gran mano.

 _-Ehh?, ¿que fue eso?_ _... oh rayos_ -dijo el chico para levantarse y limpiarse la ropa, para mirar hacia arriba y encontrase con el antes oso, que ahora presentaba un cuerpo mas grande y robusto (midiendo alrededor de 4 metros), y entre sus brazos y manos se formaron agujeros ovalados, y su craneo quedo expuesto tomando forma parecida a la del lich solo que este tenia la mitad de un cuerno(N/A: Imaginense a el Jake/Lich alterno solo que el pelaje de color marron y sin los cuernos).

 ** _-Sorprendido chico, fue un plan de contingencia por si el oso me fallaba, aunque no tenga toda mi magia, ahora sera mas facil matarte...-_** dijo el Lich mientras levantaba la mano y la acercaba con fuerza hacia el héroe, solo para salir volando por un golpe de un puño gigantesco.

 _-Lo siento, pero no soporte escucharte hablar-_ dijo Finn apuntando hacia el frente con un gigantesco brazo izquierdo recubierto de cristal rosado(N/A: Algo parecido a la tercer marcha de Luffy de One Piece, solo que recubierto de cristal) solo para caer hacia el frente por el peso del mismo- _Rayos sigue siendo muy pesado, bueno ahora por el libro_ -hablo nuevamente haciendo que su puño vuelva a la normalidad y girandose hacia la dirección que iba el libro, sin percatarse que detras suyo se encontraba nuevamente el Lich que retraia hacia atras su puño antes de lanzar un puño que fue desviado por el brazo de Finn que se encontraba recubierto de magia apara aumentar su fuerza y resistencia, antes de lanzar el suyo propio y que dar atrapado un vaivén de puñetazos y patadas que eran desviadas sin causar daños significativos, hasta que el Lich se cansó y ocupo la poca magia que tenía para lanzar una gran bola de fuego que obligó a Finn a retroceder.

 _-Eso es todo lo que_ _tienes, ahora es mi turno_ -grito el humano mirando hacia el oso y empezando a concentrar magia de hielo haciendo que la zona alrededor de el se congele-[ ** _Hail Bullet_** ]-dice activando el hechizo que hizo aparecer una multitud de carámbanos muy filosos que se encargaron de perseguir a su enemigo que se encontraba equivando y destruyendo la mayoría con sus puños, mientras recibía uno que otro en su cuerpo, cuando el ataque cesó el El Lich se encontraba con bastante heridas.

 ** _-Maldito mocoso, es hora que acabemos ESTO-_** grita mientras empieza a concentrar su magia en su brazo derecho que comenzo a deformarse mucho en comparación a su cuerpo.

 _-Tienes razón, jeje-_ dice el humano haciendo que su brazo derecho empiece a crecer y se recubre de cristal rosa (aunque a menor escala que anteriormente), mientras lo llevaba hacía atras para lanzar un golpe que chocó contra el puño de su enemigo, quedando igualados en fuerza.

 ** _-Eso es todo lo que tienes, es mejor que te rindas-_** dice el Lich mientras aumentaba la cantidad de magia y haciendo crecer aun mas su brazo, logrando hacer retroceder y comenzar aplastar al héroe humano.

 _-(Rayos, creí que por fin estaba cerca de alcanzar al Lich, ah, todavía me falta mucho, pero si algo se es que..)-_ piensa Finn mientras empieza a hacer circular casi toda su magia por su brazo, haciendo que aumente su fuerza- _JAMAS ME RENDIRE-_ gritó con potencia abrumando completamente al Lich mandandolo a volar hacia atrás haciendo que pierda el conocimiento al chocar contra una gran cantidad de árboles.

- _Ahora a por el "Enchiridion"_ -dice el humano antes de darse cuenta de que no podia moverse y caer al suelo- _maldito cuerpo, responde, ahrgg_ -se reprendía asi mismo mientras se arrastraba con sus dedos antes de quedar inconsciente, mientras el libro se terminaba de perder en el horizonte.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

En ese mismo en la cueva de antes se encontraba el Lich dentro del caracol, pero muy debilitado ya que habia usado casi toda la magia de la que disponía para poseer al oso, pero era necesario de otra forma nunca conseguiría el libro que era necesario para su planes futuros.

 ** _-Jajajajaja, un paso mas cerca de mi deseó_** ** _, JAJAJAJAJA-_** dijo pensando en el futuro que le deparaba al mundo si todo salia bien.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bueno, podria dar bastantes excusas de por que me tarde tanto, pero fue mas**

 **por flojo que otra cosa, ah y bueno tener doble turno en ell colegio tal vez ayuda, dejenme saber si le gustó el intentó de "pelea" aunque lo dudó, esta vez tengo una buena excusa, nunca escribí una de esas, como se puede notar después es que Finn gana una batalla pero perdió otra, asi normalmente es en el mundo, no siempre sera para él asi(aveces ganará y ganará o perderá y perderá), pero lo de que pierda el libró era super necesario para un arco muy futurisimo y que decir para la trilogía de los deseos de prism-o(yo le llamo asi), sin mas decir nos leemos luego**

 **See-ya**

 **Pd: este capitulo no esta tan trabajado como el anterior, ya que me dio flojera hacerlo solo y mis compas que me ayudan, tampoco tuvieron tiempo que digamos, prometo con los dedos cruzados que intentaré que el proximo sea mejor**


End file.
